Simulation systems have numerous uses in various industries. With an improvement in computing systems, simulation systems and simulation programs have become increasingly realistic. Simulation programs are used in the auto industry, the aviation industry, and even in multiple sports to improve the athletes involved. Further, simulation software, such as video games are also used for personal recreation.
However, existing simulation systems only work on a preset and predefined set of controls. Existing simulation systems are unable to account for the intention of the user in the manipulation of the simulation systems.
Further, existing simulation systems do not account for the intention of the user and make use of the intention in making the simulation more realistic.
Further, existing simulation systems may not make use of pass or fail tests based on the physics of the simulation systems to determine whether an action in the simulation may be possible.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for facilitating generation of a virtual world including one or more objects and one or more agents based on a user intention that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.